fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mysterious Heroine X (Alter)/@comment-30522333-20170222023750/@comment-30522333-20170222063749
Agreed. They probably realized how fast thing can get out of hand when said servant has base NP charge rate of 1.xx with high hit counts on their Quick card. I really want to start testing her out in the higher level free maps, but I'm currently stuck in QP hell trying to max her first and third skill (currently 9/5/6). I have all the mats ready, so at least I have that going for me. But I will probably need to grind knights for medal soon or later to max her Intinct. Then again, story 1.5 is coming out soon so it's another good testing ground for her. No matter how you slice it, she's definetly lacking in the damage department. The only case where she could stand on par with other SR or SSR berserker is when she's able to unlesh her NP repeativetly, which IMHO requires a high level quick buff similar to Fox Wedding or King's Creation. Once that requirement has been meet, it's simply just giving her a Black Grail CE and let the engine run itself (generating both stars and NP charge). Ibaraki is definetly a underestimated servant (I got mine 10/10/10). I recall how many people laughs at the Shapeshift + Stance Renewal combo without realizing how powerful of that combo is even on a berserker. Now with the recent Mashu upgrades, you can easily go through 3 turns without losing 1/3 of her HP even if the enemies decided to focus attack on her of all three turns (80% def buff + 775 damage cut with skill+NP combo play). But I digress. Base on my own testing with Valentine's lvl 90 quest, the best company for MHXA currently is acutally Mashu. Though one could argue that Merlin is better, healing (though nice and combo with Choco) is not the way to go when you want to keep MHXA alive for high level map. With Mashu however, you can servely reduce her damage intake from both Crit and focus fire with Lord Camelot and Exalted Impervious Wall of Snowflakes. You also get 2 free turns with either Exalted Impervious Wall of Snowflakes, or Shield of Rousing Resolution if you're not too worried about getting blasted by NP later on. Most importantly, these benefits are carry over to your third party member so you're not overly focus on supporting MHXA. If we use this as base line, the third party member will dictate what role MHXA will take in battle, as well as the CE you want her to carry. If said servant is Merlin/Hans, MHXA will have to play the main DPS role no question asked. CE will have to be all offensive like The Black Grail, Cute Orangette or Imaginary Around. There is simply no room for MHXA to go for half offensive CE like Chaldea Lifesavers, or Volumen Hydrargyrum. Even the supports has to go full support CE like Prisma Cosmos or Fragments of 2030, to help generate stars or spam their defensive NP. If the third party member is the main attacker, you will probably look for some half support/offensive CE. My personal choice of main DPS are usually those with high hit counts on their quick or extra, as that will allow some ascidental crit from either Mashu or MHXA. As for what CE to equip on MHXA... I hate to repeat this, but I really think Fragments of 2030 is the way to go when you have Mashu as protection. This way, any brave chain from MHXA will give you 15+ stars which you can channel back to your Main DPS. Vince versa, your main DPS brave chain will also give you 15+ stars, which will either be reused by said servant or MHXA by using her skill combo. If not, any of the +4 stars regen CE should surfice but you'll probably give Mashu a 2030 or another star gen CE as well. This is especially important when you pair her up with star relient servants like Jalter and most of the archer/rider class. By concept, MHXA will become useless unless there's a certain amount of stars in the pool for you to channel. Though Intinct and her quick card does help, it is not enough without abit of external help (CE or servant skills/NP/quick card). Secondly, if you're in a high level map where mobs hits you 2k per hit, you'll need to bring in Mashu... unless you don't mind her dying quickly (Which I don't mind in my Ozy/Cleo formation). If the MHXA you're testing with has high skill level, you should be able to keep her alive relatively long with Mystic Code Chaldea or Brilliant Summer. Chaldea being my recommendation due to 7 turn 3k heals + dodge.